


I Love You ! I Love You !

by Calla_Lily



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calla_Lily/pseuds/Calla_Lily
Summary: "You love me Pil .""I love everyone hyung .""But you love me differently .""What does that mean ?""YOU LOVE ME . You should understand what does it mean , Pil .""I l-love you ?""Yeah you love me . And i love you too ."





	1. Chapter 1

_Oh I'm falling in love ,_

_As time passes ,_

_As my feeling grow ,_

_I'm becoming more anxious ._

"What's the use of your growing feeling if you still don't realize it's me who you fall in love with ??"

Jae huffed in annoyance . Alone at his room , replaying Not Mine , thinking about the beautiful lyric Wonpil deeply wrote . No matter how many times he listen to the song , his heart ache . He feel like Wonpil is indirectly conveying his deep inner feeling for him . But that only what Jae feel and think . Wonpil ? He innocently said he wrote that while visualized himself falling in love and all the possible emotion he developed while in love . Just a visualization , not a real feeling . 

That obviously the most offensive statement Jae ever heard in his life . It hurt him more than a malicious comment he read online , it annoyed him more than that Wonpil's pink knit did . 

"Is he really clueless ? Naive ? Or maybe he just pretending ? Denial ?"

And Wonpil barged in . 

"Hyung ! Let's eat , i ordered some food ."

Jae who still pissed because of his thought about Wonpil's ignorance , glare at the smiling younger before he simply say NO refusing the offer . 

"Why hyung ? You locked yourself from last night and you're not eating since this morning and now it's already late and -

"Why do you care ?"

Wonpil's shoulder drop , jutting out his lip with the cold response from the older . He really fond to Jae and seeing Jae in this kind of mood is really worried him .

"Because i care . You know me hyung ."

"No , i don't know you . Get out ."

Rather than feel offended with Jae , Wonpil is afraid if he had done or said something offended to the older . Well , he realized sometimes he teased Jae so much and maybe he gone overboard with the tease to the point Jae might offended with him . 

Thinking he should do something to soothe his hyung , Wonpil slowly sit down facing the older clasping his hand together on the lap . His gesture whenever he nervous and Jae noticed that . But Jae act like he don't , decided to mess up with Wonpil emotion a bit . 

"I'm sorry hyung if i did something wrong . But could you at least tell me what is it ? You suddenly being like this , i'm afraid if i accidentally hurt you ."

_Ohhh , be still my heart ..._

Yes , Jae is totally melted at how soft Wonpil voice is , how his doe eyes stare at him , how his entire being warm Jae's heart . It take all his inner strength to appear all cold and stoic despite how his heart is flipping up and down beating so fast . He take a deep breath , faking his annoyance finally answering Wonpil .

"You hurt me , so much . You really don't realize it , don't you ?"

"Hyung , i'm sorry . I know i always tease you . But i mean nothing . That is how i am , because we are family so i became comfortable joking around . I didn't mean to hurt . I'm sorry i don't aware you're hurting with my antics ."

Jae instantly feel guilty upon hearing how Wonpil voices is clearly sad and guilty deem that Jae is seriously hurting with his teasing . But Jae is determined to fish out Wonpil's inner feeling and thought about level up their relationship from brother to lover . Hopefully it's work , Jae really can't take it anymore . Being close with Wonpil really test his patience when he fully aware he really in love with the younger but he can do nothing when Wonpil really clueless taking all the affection Jae showered him as a brotherly love . Seriously Wonpil ?

"I don't mind your teasing . I teased you more in the past ."

"Then , why hyung ? Any particular reason ?"

"You . You are the reason why i'm hurting , you ."

Jae stare firmly at Wonpil's eyes , noticing how that lovely eyes tearing up . 

"Why you tearing up ? It's me who have been hurt , it's me who supposed to be sad . Not you ."

"Why hyung ? What have i done ? You seem so angry with me . I don't want you to hate me ."

Wonpil's voice become smaller , he's on the verge of crying . No matter how playful Jae can be , he's still have this serious side and Wonpil know really well when Jae is being serious and when he just being a goofy . And Jae is being deadly serious now . 

Jae sighed . Though he seem serious and all , but internally he's crying seeing how fragile is Wonpil now . 

"Pil , i don't hate you . No matter how much you hurt me , i'll never hate you ."

"But you said i hurt you . I'll never want to hurt you hyung . And i don't even know what have i done . I'm so dumb ."

Wonpil cried . He can't hold it anymore . Having Jae hurt because of him is really frightening . They fought once , with a big arguement but it end up with them being closer than ever . And this time , Wonpil afraid if they got into another serious fight things might change between them . Maybe they will become distant , maybe Jae will stop being affectionate and maybe he will not become Jae's always first choice anymore . Just the thought , it scared Wonpil so much .

But don't worry too much Wonpil , Jae will never do that to you . Because he love you so much , more than you can imagine . It just you don't realize it yet , and Jae will knock some sense to you .

"Shhh don't cry Pillie . I'm sorry i'm being harsh . I'm sorry . Come here ."

Whipped . Jae's heart swell at the sight of crying Wonpil . He pull Wonpil slowly into his embrace , calmly stroking the younger soft curly hair while swaying their body a little . He just give up on his plan to mess up with the younger emotion . 

"Hyung ..."

"Hmm ?"

"Are you still angry ? I'm sorry ..."

Jae take a deep breath before he pull away from the hug just enough for him to able look at the adorable puppy face he would die for , wiping the tears away with his thumb . Wonpil look at Jae with his glossy eyes with hand still clenching on the older's shirt , waiting for Jae to answer .

"Pil , i will just be honest ."

Wonpil blink his eyes cutely , nodding slowly .

"You love me Pil . Do you know that ?"

"Of course i know i love you hyung ! You know how i love everyone else too ."

"But you love me differently ."

Wonpil fall into silence . He internally force himself to deny what his mind is thinking by hearing Jae's word .

"What does that mean ?"

"YOU LOVE ME . You should understand what does it mean , Pil ."

"I l-love you ? Differently ?"

"Yeah you love me , differently from others . And i love you too ."

Wonpil shifted his gaze from Jae to his own fidling finger . Jae soft voice relaxedly confessing his love make him suddenly feel butterflies inside . He stay quiet for a moment , trying to compose himself . Jae's gaze are still fixed to the younger , patiently waiting for what Wonpil will said . After a deep breath , Wonpil finally speak .

"Don't you think you just confused hyung ? Maybe i'm too clingy with you , but I cling to everyone else even to Sungjin hyung . That's naturally me , you even hate my clinginess back then . I know i'm a bit soft , but i'm still a man hyung . We stick together most of our time . We play together , we eat together , we work together , we laugh and cry together , we going through hardship together , we be happy together . So it does make sense if you think we might develop feeling romantically . But trust me hyung , if you mingle more with other people , make friend with some girls especially , you will realize that they attract you more than a man like me do . At the end , your said feeling for me will be vanished . Our feeling is actually a love between brothers , like a real sibling . You understand it , right hyung ?"

Wonpil finish his words calmly , hoping Jae get what he mean . He don't want Jae being confused , and he don't want them to be hurt . But he just did what he don't want , hurting Jae . He hang his head down , knowing Jae's loving gaze turn to a death glare . A glare full of disbelief , angry , frustration , sad and hurt . Wonpil cursed himself inside his head .

_What the fuck i'm saying ??_

"You mocking my feeling , Wonpil . Why ? You think it's too disgusting knowing me in love with you ? You can't accept your bandmate - your hyung is homosexual ? Who are you to judge my feeling ??"

"No , i don't mean that way ! I respect yo-"

"Yes , you mean that way . You think i'm not normal . You disgusted with me . It's obvious Pil ."

"Hyung -"

"It's ok Wonpil , i understand . I don't blame you . I shouldn't think you love me too just because your over clinginess , just because your eyes always look at me fondly , just because you always cared for me , just because you always gave me extra attention , just because -

Jae stopped . He pinched his nose , his face reddened and his eyes get teary .

"I should have known my boundaries . I'm sorry ." 

Jae get up from his bed , leaving Wonpil alone ignoring the sad eyes and the guilty face of the younger . Though Jae have a lot more to said , but he decided to stop . Wonpil's words stabbed him deeply , and he don't know how to handle it . He don't know anymore if he can make the younger being honest with his feeling though he is so sure Wonpil feel the same . At this rate with Wonpil stubbornness , Jae really feel his hope slowly fading away .

Jae thought , maybe he should stop forcing Wonpil and he will try to let go his feeling slowly and act like nothing happened . But that will cost him a lost of the love of his life forever and he don't think he can handle it . He loves Wonpil so much . He really don't get it why Wonpil so defensive about his feeling . 

_No , i should fight for it . No matter what it takes . I love you , and you love me too . I know you just afraid to admit your love for me Pil ._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How deep is your love ,  
I want to ask ,  
Even if it can't be deeper ,  
Can't it be the same as mine ?

It's been a week after Jae and Wonpil 'confrontation' . And that whole one week Wonpil mingling with his guilty feeling . Though Jae still being his usual self as always , but Wonpil can't help feeling nervous - scared if Jae just pretend to be ok after all the nonsensical things he spurted out to the older last time . Wonpil know really well how Jae usually bottled up his feeling in order to not hurt other people's feeling . 

It's late on the evening , Wonpil still on the studio alone trying to make a new music . But he failed - shockingly . His mind are filled with Jae . He can't get rid of the older's soft voice and loving eyes when he confessed his love . How can Jae be so honest with his feeling ? How can Jae so tranparent and cool with it ? 

"Arghhhhh !"

Wonpil stretched his tired body , groaning his frustration out . He randomly pressed his keyboard's key , humming along with the soft melody he created . But then he abruptly slammed his beloved Cindy roughly .

"I love you too hyung ..."

Wonpil mumbled against his arm , his heart ache so much . He loves Jae too . He love Jae so much , but he afraid to admit his feeling openly . All this time he keep suppressed his own feeling , not wanting to risk anything just because his growing love towards the older . It's hurt , but he endured it so well until when not only Jae admitted his love for him but Jae confidently said that he harbour the same feeling as him . It's frightened Wonpil . He can't believed he being obvious with his love until Jae can noticed it . Jae not supposed to notice it , but he did anyway . And Wonpil is confused either he should cover up his own mess and pretend it's nothing or maybe he should come clear and pour up his feeling to Jae ?

Of course you should come clear Wonpil ! What the hell are you thinking ??

"Pil ? Hey , Pil . Wake up ."

Wonpil abruptly lift his head from the keyboard , blinking his sleepiness away . 

_Oh , i fall asleep ._

"You must be asleep for quite long . See , the mark from your keyboard are so obvious ."

Wonpil just stare blankly at Jae , feeling the tenderness of Jae's touch on his face .

"Pil ? Are you awake or not ?"

"Y-yeah . I am . I'm just a bit dizzy from the sudden wake up ."

"Why you here hyung ?"

_Why you smiling beautifully like that hyung ?_

"I'm looking for you obviously . It's 11pm and you're not home yet . And i guessed it right when i see you sleeping uncomfortably on your keyboard . Anyway , why you crying ?"

"Crying ?"

"Yes , Pil . There's obvious trace of tears on your face . Why ?"

And without his willing , Wonpil is suddenly crying . He hang his head low , sobbing so hard . He just don't care anymore , he so tired . He want to stop hiding , he can't endure it any longer . 

Jae pull Wonpil from his spot to sit him down more comfortably on the couch . He took Wonpil face onto his palm , wiped all his tears tenderly . But Wonpil's tears won't stop , Jae's action just make it worst . Wonpil feel so hurt seeing how much loves Jae had for him . He feel so dejected at himself , denying Jae's feeling out of his ego . 

"Forgive me hyung , i'm so bad . I hurt you . I shouldn't said thing like that to you . I don't respect your feeling , i'm sorry i'm being selfish ."

"Shh .. shh .. don't cry baby . Please .."

Jae coos at Wonpil , now sobbing onto his palm . Jae could cry anytime at the sight of crying Wonpil but he hold his tears with all of his might . The younger man seriously look so broken and frustrated at himself . It's not like Jae didn't noticed how Wonpil being a bit quiet and distracted this whole week , but Jae decided just to act normal around him hoping Wonpil will come to his sense slowly . Only God knows how hard he refrained himself this whole week from go to Wonpil and hug him and tell him everything is ok so please stop being in slump because i will never stop loving you . 

"Pil , look at me . Don't be sorry . Yes i'm hurt , but i'm not mad . It's my fault too . I shouldn't pressured you like that ."

And Wonpil cry even more . He hug Jae as tight as he can , nuzzling his face onto Jae's chest softly . Jae shocked at the suddent act from the younger , but still he turn the hug equally . He rubbing his back softly , comforting a miserable Wonpil . He feel guilty knowing Wonpil being like this because of him .

"I'm sorry Pi-

"Why you being so considerate hyung ? What did i do making you love me so much ?"

"It just i really loves you Pil . Even if you do nothing , i still love you ."

Wonpil heaves a sigh , still hold onto Jae like a dear life .

"I love you too hyung . So much . I love you not just as my hyung , but i love you more than that . I love you differently from the others , i had love you for a long time . I aware of that , but i'm too afraid . I concealed my feeling and endured it as much as i can . But looking at how bold and brave you are with your feeling , i'm wavered . I think i'm a coward , hiding my feeling just because i don't want people find me weird for harbour such feeling toward my bandmate ."

Wonpil stop for a while ,

"Hyung ?"

"Hmm ? I'm listening . Go on ."

"You know , there's a time when i just want to tell you how much i love you . But i didn't . Because when i said i love you , i mean i want it to be serious . Maybe i can't tell the world you're the love of my life , but at least i want my family know about how special you are for me . But it seems so unrealistic to do so . That is why i just keep on suppressed my feeling ."

"When you said you love me , i'm afraid if your feeling just for temporary . I don't want if someday you will just throw me away once the love you had for me fading away . I don't want to be hurt , but that way i'm hurting you instead . I'm sorry hyung , i'm selfish ."

Jae smile , his tears fall into Wonpil's hair . He totally understand the insecurities Wonpil had . He feel so touched at how deep Wonpil thinking about them , about their future together . He pull himself from the hug , just enough for him to look at Wonpil . He chuckled at the sight of Wonpil . He squished Wonpil cheeks playfully .

"Oh my god Pil , you are so adorable to me with all this tears and your messy hair ."

Wonpil jutting out his lower lip , beaming his teary eyes at Jae . Being as whipped as he is , Jae steal a quick peck caught Wonpil off guard . Jae gave a thin smile to a reddening Wonpil . He hug Wonpil back , nestling his chin onto Wonpil's shoulder . He tilt his head a little to make sure his mouth near to Wonpil's ear , before he start singing his line on Not Mine .

_"How deep is your love ,_   
_I want to ask ,_   
_Even if it can't be deeper ,_   
_Can't it be the same as mine ."_

Jae's voice are so clear , resonating into Wonpil's ear straight to his heart . And Wonpil cry again . He just can't described how he is feeling right now , all he can do is crying . He feel so loved , and having Jae who love him so much is just so magical for him to believe .

"I love you hyung . I love you so much ! As much as you love me . I promise i really love you hyung . I only love you and i will never stop loving you , i swear with my own life . Please trust me hyung ."

Jae can't thank God enough for this blessing . Having Wonpil on his arm , confessing his love sincerely is one of the biggest blessed happened to him . Jae feeling grateful , his feeling is reciprocated by the only man he want in his entire life ever . He moved to kiss Wonpil's forehead and breath in all of his scent . 

"Wonpil , i love you more than you can imagined . This will sound so sappy , but i want to be with you forever . I really can't imagine my life without you and i don't think i can bear watching you being with someone else ."

"I never know you this clingy hyung ."

Wonpil showing his most brightest smile , teasing Jae playfully .

"I want to be with you forever too hyung . I don't want being with someone else ."

"Then , be with me . Let's stick together no matter what happen . Let's love each other forever . Deal ?"

"Okay ! Deal hyung !"

Wonpil excitedly answered . He fondly looking at Jae , tracing his finger slowly at his lover face . His heart feel so light like it could floating anytime .

"I love you so much hyung ."

Jae lean in closely to Wonpil , tilting his head a bit and he murmured against Wonpil lip ,

"I love you too Pil . Infinity ."

And Wonpil feel so much loved from the kiss Jae gave him . A slow and unhurried kiss , carefully taste each other lip properly for the first time . 

"We are not doing anything wrong , right hyung ?"

Wonpil's eyes fluttering , the feeling of their kiss are still lingering .

"No , we are not . We love each other , it's all that matter . I promise you , we will go through every single things . Be it good or bad . We'll be each other strength , okay ?"

And Jae kissing him again , with so much fervour this time . Wonpil return the kiss with the same feeling , but they both stop before they being carried away . Leaning onto each other forehead , grinning like an idiot .

"We seriously really in love right ?"

Wonpil nodding at Jae , smiling beautifully .

"But , i think our practice studio is really not a good place for us showing each other our love . Don't you think so Pil ?"

Wonpil shyly nodded agreing with Jae .

"Let's go home , Pil ."

Wonpil took Jae's hand , interwining their finger and walking back home hand in hand transmitting all the giddiness they got from each other .

If he had known being in love with someone who love him whole heartedly giving him this kind of feeling , he think he will be confessed to Jae long time ago .

But , it's okay . Since nothing is too late for them .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me too long too write this . I'm stuck and i can't write properly . Thank you again for giving your time to read this 🤗

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have courage to write this since i'm not confident with my writing ability but heyy , thanks to my twitter friend Jea who keep on supporting me telling me i should write this and here it is ! Thank you so much Jea for believing in me and helping me out . And thank you to whoever spend their time to read this . I really do appreciate it 😘


End file.
